


So Follow Me Down

by mercurybard



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they need to find something to care about</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to The CW, not me

“Follow me into the woods ,” she said, and Jeremy did because where else could he go except for where she led?

She grabbed his hand and dragged him between the trees, back away from the highway and the buzz of civilization. Sound fell away until his breathing—quick with exertion and anticipation—was ragged in his own ears and the rustle of leaves was as loud as cracking thunder. “Where are we going?” he gasped/laughed.

“Does it really matter?” She stumbled on a root, and he caught her, and they fell back laughing against the trunk of a nearby tree. Underneath the hands he had clasped around her hips, she felt thin and twiggy, like she could just snap.

He pulled her in, tucking her under his chin, and breathed in the chemical-floral scent of her shampoo. “Maybe it needs to, Vick.”


End file.
